


If Heart Eyes Were A Crime

by thefantasygoddess



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasygoddess/pseuds/thefantasygoddess
Summary: Four times Eddie denied being attracted to Buck and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405





	If Heart Eyes Were A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Another Buddie ficlet.  
> Major smut.
> 
> Also in this Eddie is still married. Shannon is still alive. Just a brief mention of her.

Eddie watched as Buck consoled two children whose father had fallen off of a ladder. The man was putting up Christmas lights and lost his balance. 

The man would be okay. He would walk away with a broken wrist, a minor ligament tear in his shoulder and most significantly a bruised ego.

The team would come to find he was a single dad. Eddie took immediate interest as he could relate. 

"Great job calling 911," commended Buck. "Your dad is going to be just fine."

The boy and girl both had white blonde hair, and looked as though they could be twins. No older than eight. 

For a man who did not have children of his own, Buck sure enjoyed them-and was so good around them.

Eddie smiled. Buck was so good to Christopher. Better than anyone else.

"Next time your dad decides to get on a ladder..." began Buck. "Tell him no."

The boy and girl giggled. 

He gave them each a high five as Hen made her way over.

"Come on you two," began Hen, as she led the boy and girl away. "You are going to stay with the neighbors until your dad gets back."

Buck took his place next to Eddie.

"Cute kids, huh?" 

Eddie nodded but said nothing.

He watched Buck while he had his attention focused elsewhere. Buck suddenly turned his attention back and they locked eyes. 

Eddie quickly looked away. 

\----

After a long shift Eddie and Buck had plans to take Christopher out for dinner. 

It felt nice to have someone else with the two of them. Buck was so good to them- so good for them; supportive and protective. He was the best partner Eddie could ever ask for.

He shook his head. 

Work partner, he quickly reminded himself.

"Come on, Buck! Quit hogging all the hot water. I need to shower too."

The bathroom door opened and through the steam, Eddie watched as Buck effortlessly pulled a comb through his hair. Styling it so it would be just right. 

A white towel hung across his hips and Eddie's eyes traveled down.

No. 

His brain scolded him.

Eddie observed. Buck had definitely become more lean and toned from when they first met. He looked good.

His brain jumped in.

No.

It's okay. Buck is an attractive man. He reasoned to himself. There is nothing wrong with admiring him.

Buck turned to Eddie with a grin, his thumb tucked into the top of the towel as he inched his way past Eddie.

"Your turn."

He watched as Buck sifted through the shirts in his closet. And then the pants in his drawer. 

"You don't mind do you? I didn't think to bring a change of clothes.."

"What's mine is yours. I told you before, Buck. I got your back."

Buck smiled, and did that stupid thing where he fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Actually it wasn't stupid at all.

No. Don't look. It's a trap!

His brain shouted.

Eddie shut off his brain for just a second.

Buck was his best friend..and best bros shared clothes. Right?

\----

As they were sat at their booth, Christopher asked if he could sit next to Buck. Buck smiled.

"Of course, Chris! I feel so cool. You wanting to sit by me."

The boy giggled.

If heart eyes were a crime- then Eddie was guilty as hell.

"How about when we go home, we watch a movie?" Buck suggested.

"Yeah," replied Christopher. "I want to."

Their food came and all the plates were extremely hot. Buck helped Christopher blow on his food to cool it down. 

"Want me to cut your meat up for you? Or do you want your dad to do it?"

"I want you to."

Buck carefully cut his steak into moderately small bites.

"I've been thinking..." began Eddie. "Maybe you could move in? It would help me out..you know with bills."

Buck gave a smirk.

"Oh is that all I'm good for?" He teased.

Eddie grinned. 

Buck moving in made sense. He was there practically every night. He could help pay for utilities and help him with maintenance and side projects. 

And also help keep his bed warm at night.

His brain sharply interjected. 

No.

"Should we order some dessert?" Asked Buck.

"Come on, Buck. Do you really even need to ask?"

"Sorry 'eight pack'..didn't want to ruin your figure," joked Buck.

Did Buck just wink at him or did Eddie just imagine it?

Eddie smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I do allow cheat days you know."

As soon as their dessert came they each had a spoon and dug in.

"Oh my god," mumbled Buck with a mouthful of chocolate cake. "Wow. Eddie here...here."

Buck took a big scoop with his spoon and brought it to Eddie's mouth.

"How about that?"

Eddie nodded but said nothing. 

He decided that Buck looked more appetizing than the dessert. 

No. Wait.

He shook his head.

Had he really just thought that?

\----

"Hey, so is your son really the reason you don't date?" Buck asked him.

This was during their 'getting to know you period' as Buck eventually warmed up to him, after being cold initially. 

"That and..they weren't my type."

Eddie snuck a glance while Buck was not looking and just as quickly moved his eyes down. 

What was his type? His wife, obviously, Shannon- Brunette. Thin. Delicate, soft features. 

But- if he were into men..then Buck was physically appealing; very easy on the eyes- which was intensified everytime he fluttered those damn eyelashes at him.

Buck stood about two inches taller, give or take. And he could not help but grin to himself over how dumb Buck could be sometimes. Not in a stupid way..but just in an uncultured, lack of common sense kind of way. It was humbling and adorable. 

No.

Men did not describe their best bros as adorable. Or physically appealing.

Eddie gave himself the sign of the cross and flopped down on his sofa.

He had just put Christopher to bed and Buck invaded his thoughts.

Evan, was his name. His first name.

Eddie chuckled, remembering when Buck had asked if his full name was Eduardo.

Buck was a handsome man, with muscular arms and-

No. Wait.

His brain warned him.

Stop.

Eddie was still married. And although he and Shannon grew apart..he still loved her. Didn't he? But she left. She made a choice.

What was it about this man that left Eddie wanting more? A desire to know more? He could not put his finger on it.

No. 

His brain told him again.

\----

Eddie watched as Buck seemingly jumped off the fire truck in slow motion. A huge smile on his face, helmet attached securely and his dirty uniform. Buck worked hard today and it showed.

Eddie bit his lip.

He never fully appreciated how good Buck looked in his gear. And how great his ass looked in a pair of jeans.

"Hey Buck," he called. "My place? Christopher is with a friend.."

"Isn't this a daily thing?" Buck joked. 

Eddie jumped in his truck and sped home. Knowing Buck would be following.

He unlocked his door and fled inside. He began to pace nervously. His heart was pounding. Buck would be here any minute.

About 10 minutes later Buck walked in.

"Hey..what was the hurry? I could barely keep up."

Eddie grabbed Buck by his waist and spun him so his back was to the wall and he had Buck pinned by his shoulders.

Buck's eyes grew wide.

Eddie went in for a kiss and quickly pulled away, searching Buck's eyes to see if he should continue. The other man fluttered his eyelashes once again.

Eddie could not take it.

"I was wondering when you were going to do this," replied Buck.

Eddie crashed his lips over Buck's and kissed him passionately. He shoved a hand into Buck's pants and went under the waistband.

Buck groaned. 

"I can't deny my feelings any longer," admitted Eddie between kisses. "I want you Buck."

"Prove it," challenged the other man.

Eddie guided Buck into his bedroom, pushing him gently with his knees until Buck flopped back onto the bed. 

Eddie reached back to pull off his shirt and helped Buck pull his off as well.

They made out forever. Eddie teased Buck. Licking him, sucking him and pulling away; his mouth lingering..knowing Buck didn't want him to stop.

It wasn't long before they were both fully naked. Licking, biting and sucking every inch of their bodies. 

Eddie grabbed Buck by the wrists and held him down. "You okay with this?" He asked. 

Buck nodded. 

Eddie buried his head into Buck's neck and sucked gently, slowly adding more pressure. Buck twisted his wrists against Eddie's grip as he wriggled with pleasure. 

Eddie kept a tight hold, eventually holding Buck down with one hand so his other could stroke him. Slowly. 

"God Eddie.."

"You ready?"

Buck nodded. 

Eddie flipped him over onto his stomach and began to rub his hands from his shoulders all the way down to his ass, where he prepared Buck to be fucked. 

Buck gasped. 

Eddie grabbed the lube and slipped on a condom. He gently inserted his fingers into Buck, which caused him to gasp. His body shuddered against Eddie.

"Feel okay?" Eddie asked, as he grabbed a handful of Buck's hair and yanked his head back. "I'm not being too rough am I?"

"Fuck..no." answered Buck. 

Eddie wanted to make Buck feel good.

He continued to move his fingers around inside of Buck, while imagining how hot it would actually be once he was inside him with his cock. Eddie's member swelled even more at the thought.

He had never particularly been attracted to a man before. At least he never thought so. He noticed attractive men, sure. Maybe even admired one from afar. But Buck..it was an instant attraction, sparks flew from the moment he laid eyes on him. It took up until now for him to admit it.

Once Eddie's cock fully entered Buck, there was no turning back. Buck howled with pleasure, his back arched and his fingernails dug into Eddie's legs as he got closer to climax.

Eddie grinned. 

He fucked the shit out of Buck and he wanted to do it every night. 

\----

They both fell back onto the bed. Their sweaty bodies were tangled together. 

"Wow," was all Buck could say.

"How was it?" asked Eddie. 

Buck's head was against Eddie's chest and he craned his neck to look up at him.

"The best sex I've ever had."

Eddie smirked. 

"When I saw you come off the fire truck earlier..." he began. "My dick got so hard..just imagining what I wanted to do to you."

Buck laughed. 

"You did not hold back."

"The signs were all there..right in front of me. I've had a hard time..processing my feelings..my attraction to you," admitted Eddie. 

"And now, Bucky.. I own your ass."


End file.
